


Girl Talk

by SuperLeon



Series: Kiss Kiss Fall in Line [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fem!Chris, Fem!Piers, Fem!Piers Loves Eating Out, Genderbending, Sexual Fantasy, genderbend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day at the cafeteria for Alpha Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that Finn and the other three would actually meet and I didn't just majorly fuck up the timeline.  
> Anyway my favorite genderbend has to be Fem!Piers bc??? That's really hot???

"So, what kinda girl d'you like?"

It was the usual lunchroom talk around Alpha team, a group of men that had been hand-picked for their skills and passion, but still with the air of a bunch of highschoolers. Even more childish was their tendency to pick on the meekest of the group, Finn, who squirmed in his seat when all the attention was put on him. Piers stopped as soon as it started, knowing she'd have to step in before the teasing got too vicious. She knew it would never get too bad. After the "Shower Fiasco" only a month prior, the team knew better than to get too rowdy when the marksman was nearby. 

"Ah..well, I guess..."

Keaton nudged Reid, feigning disappointment.

"Why'd you even ask him? He probably doesn't like women."

As laughter rounded the table, Finn's face went red. He went back to fidgeting, staring down at his tray.

"And if he doesn't?"

The cackling stopped almost immediately when Piers spoke up, purposely avoiding eye-contact with Finn. Instead, she caught Keaton in a deathmatch. The soldier knew better than to take her on, deciding the floor was more interesting to look at.

"No, nothin'--I mean--"

"What kind of girl do you like?"

Piers was surprised to hear Finn's voice, still quiet in comparison to the others, but gaining just the slightest bit of confidence. She looked over at him, incredulous.

"What, me?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too, actually."

Jeff leaned in, starting the rest of the crew back up to their nonsense. The others egged her on, absolutely sure she had to have a type.

"Well, I dunno, I guess..."

Unlike with Finn, the group leaned closer, expectant.

"She's gotta have huge tits, that's non-negotiable. Smart, too, I guess--and strong, definitely. A nice face is just a plus."

"Really?" Marco leaned back into his seat. "Isn't that just _you_?"

"Huh?"

"Smart? Strong? 'Face is a plus'?" Marco chuckled.

"No, wait," Reid put a hand on Marco's shoulder, stopping him. "Think that's just the captain, if he was a chick, anyway."

"I don't know what you mean."

Piers continued to deny their claims, certainly when it came to Chris. But the thought of a female Chris wasn't easy to brush off.

"Hey, I bet she'd have a great ass, too." Keaton was quick to change the subject. "She'd be scary, but I'd try it at least once."

"'Scary'? Hell, she'd probably rip your dick off." 

Jeff waved him off, visibly disturbed at the thought.

"I'd still hit it." Reid shrugged.

Before she could even sigh with any semblance of relief, the table's eyes were back on Piers, waiting like she owed them something.

"What? Would I try to sleep with her?"

"C'mon, you know you would." Reid teased. "Bet you'd have the best chance with her, too."

"Chance? Come on, there wouldn't be any "chances" with her."

"You think so?" Keaton moved closer.

"Yeah, you gotta make _her_ want _you_. You'd be chasing her your whole life if you didn't." She leaned back, thinking of how it would feel to string Chris along. Wondering how she'd look when she really fell in. "Be aloof, y'know? Have her think you don't want it, then she'll come at you full-force. Acknowledge her, sure, but act like you're just a friend. Act like she's on the list and there's a lot before her, right?"

Lost in her explanation, she hadn't noticed the group go silent, attention rapt. She closed her eyes, imagining Chris.

"She's gonna throw herself at you, _promise_. She's gonna want it so bad she's begging. Bet she'd tell you how she jerks off to you at night, can't sleep without it. Hell, I bet she'd offer to show you. She'd stand right in front 'a you and finger herself. But you gotta make her beg--you're not gonna do it unless she begs. And she's on her knees, wet and flustered and breathing like you're taking up all her air. Begs you to fuck her, fingering herself right there in front of you, begging.

I'd eat her out if she did that--on the spot. Get my hands on those pretty tits. Show her around the world. She wouldn't be able to walk for a week if she begged me for it. I'd probably just keep her in my room so she can wait for me, you know...?"

She paused, finally looking around only to find her team staring. She'd been going on so long she forgot what had brought it up in the first place.

"But, you know, that's never happening."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of an AU where Chris has no idea that Piers is a woman (somehow) and everyone else on Alpha Team already knows.  
> As an aside, don't take any of Piers' advice seriously. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
